hogwartsahistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Cicero Crouch
Cicero is a student's best chance for cheating, because he hates to put down the wrong answer for those who cannot read themselves. Appearance At 6'3", Cicero tends to use flamboyant colors to distract from his somewhat intimidating height. His clothing is little help, however, to hide his stick-like build that is from long hours at work and no wife to pull him away to eat. His choice of clothing definitely could use a wife's watchful eye, due to the fact that he mixes and matches just about anything he can find that is pretty close to his size. Many of the others that work in the house would refer to him as a dandy. His medium brown hair is ear length and usually in his eyes. However, the man has found a potion that he can apply and use to keep his bangs up and out of his way. Much better than taking the time to find someone to shear it for him. Cicero's skin is quite pink and higher cheekbones, something that give him a bit of a feminine look around the facial area. His incredibly slow-growing facial hair does not assist any masculine attempts from his side. His eye color, as described by his wife, matches a weak, cheap ale. Personality Cicero, once a confident - almost cocky young man, is now quite reserved. There are times when he appears awkward around people, though it is an act so that they do not realize how smart he actually could be. However, Cicero believes that education is important so when someone asks him a question, no matter what age they are, he tends to feel it's best to give them the right answer than one that sounds pretty. As far as single fatherhood goes, Crouch knows that Isla deserves better than what he's been able to provide her with. However, no matter how they spend their day, he always is available to tuck her in at night and tell her a bed time story. A belief that has been instilled in Cicero by his parents is that his blood is precious. Many wizards out there believe that they should be free to marry whomever they like. This scholar, however, disagrees quite strongly. He, and every one like him, has a duty to their fellow wizards and witches to produce the best possible children to carry on the magical gene so that their legacy can survive the test of time. Though he will not snub the others, the man is careful with the ideals his daughter is taught, wanting her to realize the importance of progeny. A secret desire that the young man cultures in his breast is the desire to travel the world and see what it has to offer. Though his parents considered the possibility, a marriage opportunity came along for their son and it was hard to refuse. And once Isla came along, traveling too far from home was out of the question. During what little free time he has, Cicero enjoys looking over descriptions of far away lands and dreaming of what could be out there, waiting for him. History Cicero Crouch was born in Nottingham to Gerrard and Lachesis Crouch on the first warm day of a fierce winter. Gerrard was a Duke's steward, collecting taxes and helping his master tend to his estate. Lachesis served as the Duchess's Lady in Waiting, having accompanied her from a land far from Britannia. This was Gerrard's second marriage, having lost his wife and first two children in his much younger years. After having lost six children before him, Cicero was considered a gift upon his aging parents. Cicero grew in the shadows of the manor house, though actually lived in a house set behind the grand building where the Crouch home could be sheltered from the villagers per the Duchess's request. Despite this protection, the family was still very careful about performing magic. Lachesis was left in charge of Cicero's education and managed to make a deal with the Duchess to have him taught with the noble's own children, learning his sums, reading, writing, history, and fighting. Though his father reluctantly admitted the lad had gained an average sword hand, his mother would boast his writing skills. At the age of 10, Cicero took his father's place in writing the Duke's ledgers on collection day. He was also an author/poet that entertained many a village child when he was not otherwise occupied. While there was talk of sending the young man to an abbey to become a monk, his parents felt that his magic would be harder to hide among people of God and made one excuse after another until finally, the Duke gave in. Knowing that he needed to be prepared for his future, the men decided to train him as a steward in his aging father's place. At the age of 15, the Duke came to meet with his father, saying that a wizard merchant he had spoken with wanted to offer his daughter as a suitable match for Cicero. After three months of negotiations, the marriage was settled. Cicero was not sure how he felt about marrying a woman he had yet to meet but his mother assured him that his father had his best interests at heart. After the harvest was gathered in fall, the young man was wedded to Isolde Marlbore. The pair were given their own cottage near his parents. Isolde took over caring for the Duke's younger children and grandchildren, while keeping house for Cicero. The pair were as happy as to be expected and were soon blessed with a daughter Isla. Upon Isla's second birthday, Cicero had decided to take her to her first trip to Diagon Alley and stay in London while dealing with some of the family business. Isolde had been left had home when it was discovered that she was, once more, expecting a child. Having barely reached London, the pair were chased down by pigeon with a letter that insisted they return post haste. Fearing what the letter did not say, Cicero immediately sped his horse across the countryside, returning too late. A few days after the father and daughter had left, one of the Duke's children came down with a strange pox like disease, which moved far too fast for help to be sent. By the time the illness ran it's course and Cicero could return home, almost a hundred were dead, Isolde and her unborn child among them. It was not until later that learned that his wife had been trying to help those that were sick when one of the villagers went looking for Isolde at her cottage for help, only to discover her trying to make a potion. He stormed in, overturning the pot which splashed all over the woman who was simply trying to help. Having no one there to know what she was done, Isolde died in Lacesis and Gerrard's cabin almost three painful hours later. Though his parents had been cleared (after a search of their home) Cicero knew that there would be no chance to clear his or his daughter's name now that items of witchcraft had been found all over his home. The pair were home long enough to visit Isolde's grave before fleeing from the mob that was growing in the village itself. After days on the road, father and daughter came upon a small estate. Finding a well dressed woman standing nearby, she seemed to be looking for someone. When laying eyes on the bedraggled wizard and his toddler daughter, she smiled and welcomed them into rooms already prepared for them, though to this day, she refuses to admit that she was aware of their coming. Lord and Lady Ravenclaw welcomed the pureblood wizard into their home. Thomas took the young man on as a steward, since their previous man had mysteriously abandoned his post in the middle of the night. Isla was left to play with Helena Ravenclaw and (more often) the children in the village nearby. As of recently, Rowena came to him, offering a job as a teacher and scribe at the school she is opening with her fellow magical friends. Seeing this as a good opportunity for both him and his now five year old daughter, Cicero is preparing to meet his parents in London before heading north on the long journey to Hogwarts.